Sakura wants to be forgotten
by Michiyo Nagasaki
Summary: This is a story about Sakura, being a used up whore in Konoha. Everyone seems to stalk her, and she tries to survive it all with her friends Ino and Neji. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Michiyo, and I will be your guide to this journey, I do not own naruto, though you should already know that seeing as your on a fan fiction website. But anyways enjoy the chapter!

* * *

This week I have been dating Gaara, a sand shinobi. He comes to Konoha to do errands for Tsunade, although he himself is the kazekage. I never understood. All I apparently did understand was that Gaara was hot, he was single and bored for a whole week while he waited for Tsunade's top ninja to return from a mission to escort Gaara back to his village.

I leaned over and kissed Gaara, very hard on the lips. He loved that, or any kind of violence, like some of my past boyfriends. I reached into the popcorn and grabbed three pieces and popped them into my mouth. Ignoring Gaara's sighs. For some reason he hated butter.

He took the bowl of buttery goodness from his lap and half-heartedly threw it to the side. Half of the kernels fell to the floor, but I didn't care. He looked at me, a solemness in those seafoam eyes of his. One of Gaara's most soft features, besides his hair, which he kept very silky and clean. For the emporer of dirt.

"Sakura, I have to leave soon. For Suna. So I won't be able to see you as often. But I do come around once in a while. To check up on things. If you want, I could stay here with you while I do those things. Or you could come back with me to Suna and stay there if you want," he asked.

I didn't have to think too hard to get the answer, "No, I'd rather not leave Konoha, or go to Suna. I don't think that this is going to work, I couldn't stand to be away from you for so long. Sorry, " I say with absolutely no sympathy in my mind, but plenty of fake in my voice.

"So, then this is our last night together huh?" he said.

"Yeah, why did you have anything in mind?" I asked.

"Well let's make it the best night shall we?" he said evilly as he reached for the zipper to my shirt. I internally moan.

He unzipped my dress and flung it to the floor. Groping my breasts and riding on top of me on the couch. I cry out, but he doesn't care. I am but a whore. A meaningless whore to these people.

I do nothing but meagerly push back against his force.

"Take it off, now take my clothes off. Or I will bite you." he threatened.

"Then bite me," I say with no emotion, he leaned down to my ear and bit it slightly.

"Do it or else I will cut myself and accuse you, then you will be killed in my stead, and you don't want that now do you Sakura?"

I bow my head down and unbutton his shirt. Then his pants, until we are both practically naked on my couch. He leans down and kicks the popcorn to the floor. The movie still playing on my television. I simply put my head to the side watching it, all night as Gaara did as he pleased.

I had seen this movie many times before, it wasn't all that good. A romance movie, about a boy that goes to war and gets so involved in it he forgets his girlfriend and she leaves him. Then when the boy finally comes home, he kills himself. A very sad ending.

And yet to me it all seemed very real.

* * *

How did you like the chapter? It was a bit graphic, I do have to say so myself. Please review! Because I love you!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome! This is chapter 2 of my now continuing fanfic. It is of Naruto, which I do not own, all names and yadda yadda belong to those whom they belong to. This is Michiyo and I hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

It was about 1:50-2:00-ish when Gaara had left. I watched him out of the corner of my eye get off of me and grab his clothes and slowly walk out the door. I just laid there on the couch like a stupid blow up doll that someone had recently used for about ten minutes before I cranked myself into a sitting position. I then proceeded to pile my clothes in the laundry basket and pick up the mess.

I precariously picked up all of the popcorn pieces, and placed them into the bowl. Which I threw out and placed the bowl in the sink. It landed with a loud bang, it gave me a head ache. I ran into the bathroom and opened the cabinet.

Which would have normally held my tylenol and advil and nyquil for emergencies. But of course it was gone. I had a pretty good idea who it was too. There's only two druggies in Konoha as far as I know.

Shikamaru and Neji, can you guess which one?

Mr. Flightless Bird Himself, Neji.

Surely enough I walked into my bedroom to see a sleeping Neji on my bed, with my bottle of nyquil lying next to him. Seriously, he would die without me. I walked over to my depressed friend and healed him of those damn nerotics. The numbness that I so envied right now, but not enough that I would overdose.

Neji woke up and a large blush crossed his face, I paid no mind. It meant nothing at all anyways. I stood up and pointed to the bottle lying just inches from his hand on my bedspread. As he sheepishly looked between me, my body, and the bottle his face turned eve more red.

"Sakura, where are your fuck-in clothes?" he said, draging out the -in in a very high pitched tone. It made me want to giggle a little, seeing Neji so high pitched. As he usually was after one of my healing episodes.

"There in the wash, me and Gaara did some things last night and I got butter on my shirt. Why did you sneak in my house, again?" I asked, nodding to the open window.

"I was denied for my prescription again, stupid medical ninja don't know shit about antidepressants," Neji complained, closing his eyes and leaning back on the bed.

"That's a given, you have been begging almost everyday for more pills. Hell I would even deny them to ya! Now keep them pearls closed, I am getting dressed, that is if you don't mind," I said as I moved to my dresser.

I picked out a light blue thong, it had an Uchiha symbol on it. Sasuke had given it to me. I also pulled out a pink bra, that clipped in the front. A whore bra, as Neji whispered under his breath. I also pulled out some very short denim shorts and a red tank top. After I was all dressed and ready Neji sat up in the bed. Even though I knew full well he didn't keep his eyes off of me the whole time.

"Sakura, why do you dress like that?" he asked.

"Neji, your still a little high from those narcotics, now lie back down, I want to take a nap as well," I said as I crawled under the blanket and snuggled the pillow.

"Hey Sakura."

"Yes Neji?"

"I can't go to sleep, can I borrow some Nyquil?"

"No Neji..."

* * *

Poor Neji... What a druggie! But I love him thankfully! I once took an online test and he was my baby-daddy, but nevermind that! Review, positively please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! This is Michiyo here! I am so excited, the third chapter, it seems as though the second chapter was only 20 minutes ago... Wait it was! No seriously, it is so much more easy to make a fan fic than it is to make up characters yourself! Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto, but my besties assure me that they will one day so don't worry. They'll share!

* * *

I woke up and I smelled eggs and bacon, one of my favorite meals. Now I knew my best friend was here. Ino, Neji must have called her. Oh Neji...

I got up out of bed, and ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times. I knew that it was messy, and probably patchy from the sex last night. Gaara had gotten a little pully with his raping antics. Go figure, an emo being a rapist.

I walk out of my bedroom and into my living room. Neji was on the couch, watching something that I had recorded, 16 and pregnant. I will have no idea why, but Neji seemed obsessed with pregnancy. I accidently laughed out loud at the thought of Neji getting some action.

"What's so fucking funny Sakura?" Neji asked, slurring his words as he spoke.

"The thought of you getting some action," I laughed and plopped down next to him.

"Seeing as I slept with you last night you have no room to talk," he stuck his tongue out.

The blond beauty stepped out of the kitchen, "Wow you didn't swear that time Neji. Good morning Sakura honey, how are you feeling?" Ino asked handing both me and Neji a plate of eggs and two strips of bacon, saving most for herself. She had a weakness for bacon and ham, how ironic, her name meant pig too.

"I'm fine Ino, really it was no big deal. I had broken up with him first. So yeah..," I said as I dug into my eggs, realizing how starving I was. I shoveled the food into my mouth and I did it very un-lady-like which got a few looks from Neji. Neji always had polite manners, I mean he had to be seen with the heir to the Hyuuga clan Hinata all the time. He must be presentable.

I toss my hair to one side, wacking Neji right in the face with it. He made a miffed noise and batted at my gnarled hair. Ino came over and got our plates, then she put them away, washed them and came back over. She stared at me and looked me over. After a while of awkward staring she took y wrist and pulled me up, it was no challenge, I was very light. She held her hand to her mouth to stop from commenting on my weight and dragged me to the bathroom.

"Neji, Sakura and I are going to shower, feel free to use the T.V, and please no more pills?" Ino asked before she slammed the bathroom door shut. She walked over to me, "Sakura, I am so sorry!" She screamed as she tackled me onto the floor in her embrace, "I told you he was nothing but bad luck."

I chuckled, "Yeah it just goes to show that all emo's are rapists, well the attractive ones at least."

Ino smiled, the pointed to the shower, "Get in, we have to report to Tsunade soon. She will have our heads if you look like a rag doll."

"Your right," I said as I got up and took off my shorts, then my red tank top, which Ino threw into the laundry basket.

I climbed into the shower, and let the hot water pour over me. I could feel my hair sag under the moisture. Ino handed me the shampoo, it smelled like cherry blossoms. How very clever, Sakura smelling like sakura. I ran my hands over my body, noting mentally the three new bruises that I had acquired, one just in my left inner thigh, my left hip and one on my neck.

I handed the shampoo back to Ino and started to heal myself. Ino looked at me through the fogged glass, I smiled weakly. She hated when I had to heal myself after another episode. She turned around and left the bathroom, crying.

"Sakura, your clothes are on the counter, when you are done take Neji and go to Tsunade alright. I have to do something before I meet you there," she turned towards me.

I climbed out of the shower, dripping wet, "Sure, take the window, make sure Neji doesn't see you," I say as she leaves.

Oh Ino, why waste your time?

* * *

I was talking to my friends while writing this, wondering if I should make Ino a total dits or not, obviously I choose not to do that. I like Ino, but the fact that she's blond and nobody wants her just makes me happy, anyways... Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I got many reactions out of the last line of mt last story when I showed it to my friends, it was fun to see that none of them got even close. I am so evil, and yet I don't own Naruto, thats got to be illegal right? No way, okay now read!

* * *

I was a bit curious too, but not enough to leave Neji with the house, and the pills. So I got on the red shirt and skirt that Ino had lain out for me, ignoring the heels that she had also put on the counter and reached for my usual konoichi shoes.

Ino was going to the forest at the other freaking side of the village to look after an injured tiger. We were over there looking for some missing children one day, about a week ago now, and there it was. Just walking right over to us, the children on it's back, and injuries all over it's body. I told Ino to get the children and get out of there, when she said she wanted to heal it.

I left her with it, as she said and ran off before someone would see me with the beast.

Healing is very unique, it would work on animals, amphibians, and even bugs. But we medical ninja were taught that we never heal an animal we don't recognize as our own. Because ninja usually use animals for tracking and other helping purposes, including spying. So what she was doing was forbidden.

I walked into the living room, contemplating going after her or not when I heard a loud bang come from the kitchen. Well more like a loud bang followed by a thud, I glanced over.

I saw Neji on the floor rolling back and forth hid hands covering his forehead, and Hinata over him trying to pry his hands off. Kiba was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sugar, what's going on?" Kiba said walking over to me.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," I said, twiddling my thumbs.

"I knocked on the door and Hinata thought she heard Neji, so she slammed the door open-"

"And it knocked Neji right to the ground, amazing. You two were looking for Neji?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Hyuuga asked me to escort Hinata to Neji this morning because Neji was late," he said pointing to my wall clock, "Why was he here?"

"I don't know, he just shows up on my couch and eats my food sometimes..," I say, mentally hitting myself repeatedly for having made a promise to Neji that I would tell nobody about his addiction.

"And what are you doing? Got a date with that Suna guy or what?" Kiba asked, talking cocky.

"Nope," I say cheerfully, "broke his heart last night, you know me!" I say gently nudging his painted on triangle.

"So are you free right now or what Sakura?" he asked looking over at Hinata rubbing Neji's forhead and growling, very lowly.

"I'm about to go and get a mission from Tsunade, but I'll be free for a week once that's over. Tsunade said that I would have a week between missions, well hard ones, for a break because I am Konoha's best Konoichi!" I say striking a playful pose, and winking.

"Sure you are," he said smiling as he scooped me up in his arms and threw me in the air, "Do you need an escort Miss Best-Konoichi?" he said, a little too close to my face.

"Didn't you hear me dog-boy? I said that I am the Best-Konoichi! Does that sound like someone that needs an escort?" I say poking his forehead, he growled, "But I wouldn't mind the company..."

He smiled, "Hinata! Sakura and I are leaving now, see you later!"

I was still in Kiba's arms when Neji and Hinata looked over, Hinata blushed, and Neji gave me a dirty look. He shook his head and faced Hinata.

"Hinata, we better get going huh?" he said gently, getting up and helping her up.

"Bye S-s-sakura. Goodbye Kiba..," Hinata said as her and Neji ran out the door, holding hands. And I know that it's wrong, but they looked so damn cute together...

"Wow Kiba, your name's the only one she doesn't st-st-studder," I said copying Hinata's anxious talk.

"I know, can we just get going? Wait, where's Ino?"

"She's off somewhere, probably slaughtering children, you know her blood addiction," I said laughing, Kiba didn't laugh.

"Let's go..."

Kiba looked somber all the way to the Kage Tower.

* * *

I just have to say that I love my use of Hinata in this chapter, she has always been one of my favorite characters, and yet sadly, she's not in the actual story. Review, why not tell me what you thought of Hinata when you first encountered her, it could be in a picture or anything! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Poor Kiba! Yeah actually Kiba is one of my more complicated characters along with Sakura and Ino, but just wait, there's more! Disclaim! I do not own Naruto! But I hope that Naruto will own the world! Read!

* * *

"Hello Kiba, Sakura. How are you doing?" The brunette said as we walked into the office. Tsunade was not at her desk, so Ten ten had made herself comfortable in the chair, fiddling with things.

"Hey Ten ten, what are you doing at Tsunade's desk?" Kiba asked, a little tattle tale in his voice.

"Hey Kiba, what are you doing carrying Sakura around like a doll, hmm?" she said, practically spitting back malice.

"Calm down, the both of you. Ten ten, do you know where Tsunade went?" I asked, pushing myself away from Kiba as he set me on the floor. His arms still around me.

"Nope, just waiting for our next mission like you..," she said filing her nails, I hope that Tsunade doesn't find the filings on her desk... No. actually I do.

"That's fine, Kiba, puppy-face, go hang with Chouji and Naruto okay? No doing anything rash... I'll talk to you when we return okay?" I said as I turned to face him, and rubbed his cheek.

He took my hand and licked it, "Goodbye Sakura."

Kiba left the room out of the window, not even stopping to wave or anything. I could hear Akamaru in the distance. I sulked, Ten ten perked up.

"So are you and him like?" she moved her fingers making two of the touch very rapidly.

"No, he just wanted to walk me here," I say walking to the wall and leaning against it. I sighed, "and how is your little dating situation going Ten ten?" I asked, and giggled a little.

"It's not too fruitful, yet..," she said, making sure to put plenty of emphasis on yet. Ten ten has never dated anyone. But she wants Kiba, she wants him bad.

You see Kiba has dated almost every Konoichi in Konoha, even Hinata, for some time. Well everyone except Ten ten. I find that halarious. Kiba just really likes dating, a lot. He can't stand being single, and he usually has a woman with him at all time. Poor Kiba, he's all lonely.

I stood there for about five minutes, playing with my nails. They were perfectly manicured and painted, pink, because that's my favorite color. Well that and red. Ino stepped into the office, Tsunade behind her, I looked between them, worried. Ino gave me a wink and skipped over.

"Helloo Ten ten, how are you today?" Ino said as the brunette skipped over to embrace her. I gagged, and Ino nudged me with her elbow. Tsunade coughed.

"Ladies, I am sending you on a very important mission. You three will inflitrate the land of the rain, which is located in the middle of all of the major ninja nations. It's villages are in ruins and I need you three to go and help them. As support from the hidden leaf. Do you think you can do this?" Tsunade asked, eyeballing us all. We nodded, almost in sync, "Alright, go and see Anko at the western gates for your information, and supplies."

"Yes Lady Tsunade," I said as the others bowed. I quickly lead them out the door and into the hallway, "are you ladies up for this?" I asked, not sure of them.

Ten ten nodded quickly, that fiesty determination in her eyes. Ino smiled and gave me a thumbs up. We leapt out of the last window in the hall way, it was pointing west, so it was the easiest to go through. We jumped from building to building, I glanced around us, children were playing, perverts were perverting, and corners were stalking. Just like every other village really.

We arrived at the Western gate no more than 12 minutes later.

"Alright there ladies. See that shed over there?" the purple haired ninja pointed to a shed about 50 feet of from our position, "It contains your disguises for this mission, you will go as normal villagers, and open a relief shelter in the Rain, now go and change."

"Okay, thank you Anko," we all said as we headed to the shed.

Inside the shed there were three suits of black under armor, shorts and a cross strapped shirt. There was also two kimonos and a set of miko robes. Ten ten got the miko robes, being the most comfortable in pants, while me and Ino got the kimonos. I grabbed the pink one, because it would match my hair.

We all undressed in front of one another, we had gotten used to each other's bodies. But I couldn't help but feel that Ino seemed to be covering me more than usual today. Because Ten ten didn't need to know about the rapes, some of them can leave scars.

We got out of the cabin and ran over to Anko, "Good job ladies," she said looking over our kimonos, "Ten ten, you will be in charge of this mission."

"Yes, thank you Anko, but may I ask why?" Ten ten asked after she grabbed the yellow envelope from Anko and squeezing it between her forearm and her waist.

"Simply because you are wearing the miko robes. Now get going, all of you."

Anko waved us off, we started out of the gate, waving to the nice doormen that cheered, or whistled at us. Ten ten was beaming, Ino had slowed down to meet my pace.

"Wow, is she a little happy or what?" Ino stated simply, making a disgusted face at Ten ten.

"She's just glad that it wasn't me," I said, looking ahead of me.

* * *

Wow, am I a hater of Ten ten or what? One of my friends tries to make Ten ten seem less annoying and perky. She does it quite well, but thats just me. But my annoying Ten ten, no offense is still more annoying than her's is cool. Review! Tell me if you've read Ten ten in Smotherland or not, for instance...


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I just don't like Ten ten very much, as you will see in this chapter. I will first disclaim that I do not in fact own Naruto, but I do in fact own a super cute Zebra doll that I named Sai... Well I'll explain that later! Read!

* * *

We stopped when it started to get dark. I caught myself standing in a very large hole beneath a tree in the middle of this forest. I used to spend nights when I was little in this very hole. I could still see the scratches, to count the days that I went without food. Leaving when it reached 11. But never mind that.

We stripped from our clothes and Ino blocked the entrance with a hidden jutsu, which blended the entrance with the identical surroundings. It lasted about eight hours, so we would need to fall asleep fast. Ten ten had us gather around a fire that I created in the center of the hole.

"Alright, now to see what the mission details are. Listen up," Ten ten said as she opened the yellow envelope, "I'll read it to you."

_Dear Konoha, we need medical konoichi to help with the effects of the recent war. We would appreciate any help possible. We understand you have very few ninja to spare, but we have a bribe. We have reasons to believe that a member of the Akasuki is here in the Rain, we have no idea what the intention might be. Since the threat of the Akasuki are here, we are paying this as an 'S' ranked mission. It will also be payed as such._

"Do you understand?" Ten ten asked after reading the letter.

Ino and I nodded our heads in unison. We then continued to spread out mats to sleep on, the hidden jutsu also provided plenty of warmth, so there was no need for clothing or blankets. Ino had lain her mat right next to mine, and as close to the fire as possible. Ten ten was lain the the exact opposite of the hole.

"Hey Sakura, 5 dollars says she's reading porn over there..," Ino said and smiled.

I laughed, "Your too mean Ino."

She threw her long hair over her shoulder, "You know you like it," she said as she glanced over at Ten ten, "Why does she seem to hate you?"

"Oh!" I laughed, "Kiba carried me into Tsunade's after you left, and she went all bitch over him, seriously like if she went any more she would have stripped and porn danced!"

"She just wishes she could be a pornstar dancer..," Ino chuckled, pointing to herself.

"Okay, now let's get serious, what do you think about the mission?" I asked, turning my face dead serious, and gladly I didn't crack and laugh like I wanted to.

"Well, there will be Akasuki there, maybe. And I know that I cannot handle them. But you may Sakura, but you do know-"

"That they might have mistaked the Hawk as the Akasuki, and Sasuke might be there? Yeah I know. I can handle it. But are you sure you don't want to head back? Ten ten and I could always go it alone," I smiled weakly, trying to reassure if that's what she wanted.

She blinked a few times and bit her lip, "No, I don't want to leave. I am a konoichi too. I can heal, maybe not as well as you and Ten ten, but I can go into the village to get information as stuff. Besides," she grabbed my hand and put on a serious face, "I couldn't leave you with Ten ten by yourself now could I?"

We both broke into muffled laughter, "No your right, I would have to have your head for that!"

"Sakura? It's about time you and Ino go to bed, we have a lot of traveling to do in the morning," Ten ten said from across the hole.

Ino and I both stuck our tongues out in her direction and laughed ourselves to sleep.

* * *

I have gotten many hits so far! I am so happy! But you know what would make me happier? Some reviews! In order for me to post the next chapter I want some reviews! Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaim: I do not own Naruto, but I do like it, a lot! Read this wonderful chapter, because it was my favorite so far to write!

* * *

Ten ten shook us awake in the morning, she was already dressed, even her hair was put up into those buns, which I actually thought where cute. I wiped the drool from my mouth and sat up, and was greeted with blinding sunlight. I squinted.

"How long have we been out Ten?" I asked, using my nick name for her, one day I just got tired of using Ten ten, so I just say Ten now when I want to.

"For 10 hours, now hurry and get up, I will wait for you outside. Be decent," She added before leaping out of the entrance.

"Oh my god! It is freezing without the jutsu!" Ino shouted and ran for the clothes we placed on the other side of the hole from where Ten ten was. She slipped on her kimono, put her hair up. And ran over to hand me my Kimono, I got up and put it on, "We're ready!" She shouted as she helped me fix my hair.

Ten ten came up to the hole and stuck her head in, "Then let's get going, we may be able to get there before dark is we hurry!"

Ino nodded and shooed her off with her hand, Ten jumped away, "God, she must get that attitude from Lee I swear..," she beamed at me as she tightened the bow around my waist and hair.

"You may be right, but so is she, let's head out."

"Alright, after you-"

I jumped out before she could finish her sentence.

We traveled at a fast pace, which killed my feet. I got a few cuts on my arm, that's what I get for thinking about Gaara... Stupid sexy emo...

"We're about 400 feet from the village, let's walk from here. In case anyone is lying in the forest," Ten ten said as she slowed and landed, just behind some bushes.

"Finally! I was beginning to think my feet would fall off..," I said, Ino sighed in agreement.

"Wow, okay girls, I know your feet must hurt, so we can walk slowly. Remember we are Rain women until we meet our payer, then we are Leaf konoichi... Alright?"

Ino and I nodded, and started walking around, trying to find a path or something. There was no such thing for about 70 feet, then Ino spotted a small dirt path about 30 feet off of our trail and we decided to walk on that.

Once we got to the path I looked behind us, a little ways down the path, and I saw a graveyard, "Ino, Ten, listen I saw a graveyard. Once we get to the village, if anyone asks on the way, we were visiting our dead uncle alright?"

"Right!" Ino said cheerfully, I smiled. She wrapped her arm around Ten ten, "Hey, can I talk to you, without Sakura?"

Ten ten blushed, "Sorry, Sakura we'll go on ahead..," I smiled like I hadn't heard anything.

We walked like that for quite a while, it was peaceful actually. I just walked along listening to the last of the bird's that hadn't fallen asleep. I could also hear the scurrying of tiny animals on the floor of the forest. Then I heard a series of loud cracks. I ignored them, I was in disguise.

My reasoning? Any normal Rain woman wouldnt've heard them, so neither would I. I continued, trying not to seem as if I had heard the cracks, not twitching just listening, very carefully. I look up at the twilight sky, and it's cast shadow apon the clouds. Such a pretty mix of grey and light pink.

I yawned a little too loudly and Ino and Ten stopped and looked back at me, then and only then did the crackling stop... Wonderful...

We could see the village now, that was a relief. I walked a little faster, to join them. I could hear Ten ten groan in disappointment, but I could also hear all of the tension and awkwardness leave Ino's voice as she continued the conversation, talking about how Ten ten could try and get Kiba. I laughed...

"So you want Kiba huh?" I said, peering at Ten ten.

"Yeah, and?" Ten ten said defensively.

"Well try being a little less bitchy and a little more sexy... First lose your obsession with pants, at least wear some short shorts or something!" I say tugging at the Miko.

"You ladies lost or something?"

* * *

It was really fun deciding what the stalker of our dear konoichi would be! If you want to find out, simply review! I lovd it when you do, and my lack of reviews is quite saddening... Anyways, please review so I can post the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

I turned around a little too quickly to look at our follower. He seemed a little strange, he had yellow eyes and green hair. It was a very beautiful combination. I stared at him, looking him over, he was wearing a purple robe and black pants. His skin was so pale it seemed to make the moon jealous.

"Umm, are you lost?" he repeated.

Ino spoke up first, "No, we were just at the graveyard down the path, visiting our uncle. May I ask your name?"

He placed his pointer finger on his chin, "My name, it's Zetsu. Zetsu White. Nice to meet you, where are you headed for the night?" he asked, pointing to the sky.

"We don't really have anywhere to stay," I said before Ten ten could reject. I heard her whine in the background.

"You want to come to my place? Until the morning?" Zetsu said, smiling. He had perfect teeth.

Ino and I nodded, Ten ten sighed, "We would appreciate it greatly, thank you Zetsu," Ten mustered out.

"By the way," Zetsu said, rubbing his head in a nervous manner, "What are your guy's names?"

"I'm Michiyo, this is Ukime and this is Megami," I said pointing to me then Ten then Ino, in that order.

"Such pretty names, let's hurry shall we?" he said coming up behind me and pushing his palm against my back, he laughed as I shivered, "Sorry, I tend to be a bit cold at night."

We walked like that fro a while, Ino and Ten in front glancing awkwardly behind at me and Zetsu as he kept pushing me along. We entered the village, and gained a few stares from the locals that were still awake. A couple at a ramen bar giggled as they looked at me and Zetsu, I blushed nervously. God I hope it didn't turn out like that.

With Zetsu being a local and all you would think that they would see Zetsu and stop staring, but once their eyes met Zetsu they seemed to stare more. I just looked straight ahead as he turned and lead us down an alley and into a building at the end of it.

Once we entered the building it opened up into a room full of half-naked men. They were all in ninja training pants and shoes. I glanced down at my feet, thank goodness I was wearing my heels. Though looking at the shoes, I kind of missed mine.

In order to blend in I pulled away from Zetsu and walked over to a masked ninja, and stared into what seemed to be an eye hole, "Are you guys ninja or something?" I asked, in a schrilly girly voice that even gave myself a headache.

The man in the mask coughed, and leaned in closer to me, probably looking at me. The man turned to Zetsu, "Take the other's into the room, I would like to speak with this guest."

Ino glances at me as her and Ten ten were shoved into another room by Zetsu and a man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and huge laugh lines. Though he really didn't look like he laughed a lot. I winked back and smile, trying to reassure her and even myself that there was nothing funny going on.

"Umm, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, twitching as the door to the room that Zetsu and long and gruesome took Ino and Ten to shut with a slam.

He pulled me closer, by the collar of my kimono. He then reached under my skirt and threw me onto the seat next to him, pulling up my kimono to show my under garments.

"Now why in the hell would a girl from the land of Rain be wearing underwear with the Uchiha clan insignia on the back of them?" the masked man asked, tugging at my underwear.

"Th-the Uchiha insigni-what? I have no idea what you are t-talking about. These were, were, a gift! A gift from a cousin, a cousin in another land!" I screeched pulling my kimono over my legs and failing.

"Your a liar! There is no family that has relatives in another nation! What is your name! And do not lie to me you fucking woman!" the masked man screeched at me.

"Why is it important to you!" I yelled in his face, tears forming in my eyes from anger.

"Because!" he said reaching for his mask, "I am the best Uchiha, the leader! And I find it a little fucking irritating that an annoying woman such as you has my insignia on her underwear!"


	9. Chapter 9

I turned around a little too quickly to look at our follower. He seemed a little strange, he had yellow eyes and green hair. It was a very beautiful combination. I stared at him, looking him over, he was wearing a purple robe and black pants. His skin was so pale it seemed to make the moon jealous.

"Umm, are you lost?" he repeated.

Ino spoke up first, "No, we were just at the graveyard down the path, visiting our uncle. May I ask your name?"

He placed his pointer finger on his chin, "My name, it's Zetsu. Zetsu White. Nice to meet you, where are you headed for the night?" he asked, pointing to the sky.

"We don't really have anywhere to stay," I said before Ten ten could reject. I heard her whine in the background.

"You want to come to my place? Until the morning?" Zetsu said, smiling. He had perfect teeth.

Ino and I nodded, Ten ten sighed, "We would appreciate it greatly, thank you Zetsu," Ten mustered out.

"By the way," Zetsu said, rubbing his head in a nervous manner, "What are your guy's names?"

"I'm Michiyo, this is Ukime and this is Megami," I said pointing to me then Ten then Ino, in that order.

"Such pretty names, let's hurry shall we?" he said coming up behind me and pushing his palm against my back, he laughed as I shivered, "Sorry, I tend to be a bit cold at night."

We walked like that fro a while, Ino and Ten in front glancing awkwardly behind at me and Zetsu as he kept pushing me along. We entered the village, and gained a few stares from the locals that were still awake. A couple at a ramen bar giggled as they looked at me and Zetsu, I blushed nervously. God I hope it didn't turn out like that.

With Zetsu being a local and all you would think that they would see Zetsu and stop staring, but once their eyes met Zetsu they seemed to stare more. I just looked straight ahead as he turned and lead us down an alley and into a building at the end of it.

Once we entered the building it opened up into a room full of half-naked men. They were all in ninja training pants and shoes. I glanced down at my feet, thank goodness I was wearing my heels. Though looking at the shoes, I kind of missed mine.

In order to blend in I pulled away from Zetsu and walked over to a masked ninja, and stared into what seemed to be an eye hole, "Are you guys ninja or something?" I asked, in a schrilly girly voice that even gave myself a headache.

The man in the mask coughed, and leaned in closer to me, probably looking at me. The man turned to Zetsu, "Take the other's into the room, I would like to speak with this guest."

Ino glances at me as her and Ten ten were shoved into another room by Zetsu and a man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and huge laugh lines. Though he really didn't look like he laughed a lot. I winked back and smile, trying to reassure her and even myself that there was nothing funny going on.

"Umm, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, twitching as the door to the room that Zetsu and long and gruesome took Ino and Ten to shut with a slam.

He pulled me closer, by the collar of my kimono. He then reached under my skirt and threw me onto the seat next to him, pulling up my kimono to show my under garments.

"Now why in the hell would a girl from the land of Rain be wearing underwear with the Uchiha clan insignia on the back of them?" the masked man asked, tugging at my underwear.

"Th-the Uchiha insigni-what? I have no idea what you are t-talking about. These were, were, a gift! A gift from a cousin, a cousin in another land!" I screeched pulling my kimono over my legs and failing.

"Your a liar! There is no family that has relatives in another nation! What is your name! And do not lie to me you fucking woman!" the masked man screeched at me.

"Why is it important to you!" I yelled in his face, tears forming in my eyes from anger.

"Because!" he said reaching for his mask, "I am the best Uchiha, the leader! And I find it a little fucking irritating that an annoying woman such as you has my insignia on her underwear!"


	10. Chapter 10

When Deidara had left, he had left the door open, which had brought in a very unpleasent draft. Along with the sent of burning rubber and dirt. I got goosebumps from it. Sasori giggled.

Really? He giggled...

"So are you cold?" he asked smiling at me, tugging my left arm higher than my right. Making my body lean towards his.

"Not in the least you bastard!" I said, spitting in his face. My spit being most of the blood in my mouth.

Sasori licked his lips, "Deidara was right, your blood is delicious. I might just have to skin your pretty little body instead," he said tracing his tongue down the side of my face and down to my neck, stopping just short of my chest, "It's too bad you don't have much of a chest huh?" he said in a mocking tone. I kicked him, hard.

But then my foot hurt like hell...

"What the fuck are you made of!" I yelled as I rubbed my foot against the opposite calf.

"Solid wood, you like? I might just make you into one..."

Just then Deidara barreled into the room, "Sasori, her name is Sakura, she is from the hidden Leaf, she was sent here on a mission un, to spy on the Rain, and heal it's war victims. Her specialty is strength, she's like super strong un, when she's full of chakra," Deidara walked over to Sasori, and grabbed his hand.

Sasori let go of his grip on my hand, letting Deidara take me, "Deidara, take her away, give her to Hidan and Kakuzu, I will decide, if she survives. Whether to keep her," Sasori said flinging me onto Deidara, and snaking his way back to the cloaked figure. I heard him laugh evilly inside of the figure.

I clung myself to Deidara, despite myself. He held me close, "Are you cold? Girly. I am taking you to Hidan and Kakuzu, so behave yourself and don't cause any trouble okay?" he whispered in my ear, and then licked it.

I shivered, huddled in his arms. He carried me to another room, to the left out of the door that Sasori was in. We passed two doors and then came to the end of the hall, a door was against the wall. He opened it, and threw me in.

I yelled as I hit the ground, right on my back. I covered up my body with my hands and looked around the room. There were no windows, just candles. One candle was in on corner, and five were in the other.

The five candles were illuminating a pentagram on the wall and part of the floor. In the middle of which was a figure. Completely black, with designs, like bone across his entire body. I turned my head to the other corner of the room. There was a ragged person, a male, who was humming.

"Hmm, who are you?" the man said, not bothering to look at my body, he was staring right at my face.

"I haven't seen you in any wanted posters, how much is your head worth?" he asked, plucking at a suitcase.

"I have no idea what my head would be worth, why?" I said, standing up and slowly backing off towards the door. I heard a stir in the other corner, and before I knew it I could feel a cold hang grasp around my neck.

"Because, we might want to turn your pretty pink head in for the money, and not kill you. How's that sound?" he said, staring at me, holding up a necklace he was wearing.

"Hidan calm down, there's no need to hurt her, she's worth nothing..," the other said standing up.

"Kakuzu, why do you have to be so fucking human sometimes..," Hidan said as he set me down. I feel to the floor and stared up at him, as the color returned to his body. He had quite a nice body, he looked young, although his hair was grey. He bent down and looked at me, "So you have any fucking money? Or what?"

I looked at myself and shrugged, "Not on me, but I should downstairs in my kimono, but Madara has it..."

"Madara!" Hidan shouted as he turned and opened the door, then ran out forgetting his pants. Kakuzu ran over to the corner and blew out the candles and grabbed his pants and took off.

"Hidan, get your fucking pants on!" He shouted and ran after him.

Deidara came around the corner of the door, "So you survived?" he said sarcastically.

"Who am I going to next?" I said standing up and stretching, watching Deidara's eyes move over my body.

"I might just keep you for myself," he said licking his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

"Deidara, calm yourself, Madara wants her. Stay out of it," a blue man came up behind Deidara and gripped his shoulder.

"Then you take her Kisame, I need to return to Sasori anyways," he said patting Kisame's sword as he walked away.

I looked over the blue man in front of me. He had very small eyes, so small that it looked like it hurt. And he was blue, that was a difference. He had short blue hair, he was one of the only one of these men that was wearing a cloak. The Akatsuki cloak.

It all sank in, I was trapped. I was trapped in the Akatsuki.

It was times like this where I wish I met stumbled apon Sasuke instead.

"Come wretch, I have no desire to drag you to Madara. So come with me quietly and we won't have any problems okay?" He said and pushed me in front of him.

I walked with Kisame back towards Sasori's room, I looked inside it as I passed by. I saw Deidara bowing in front of Sasori, talking to him. And I looked ahead. Not too far from there were some stairs. Kisame lead me down them, and pushed me onto the floor once we reached the bottom.

"Go to him, and bow damnit," Kisame instructed.

I looked up, I could see Madara, he was handing Hidan and Kakuzu some money. Hidan looked at me and waved, while Kakuzu lead him away to a seat on the wall. I walked towards Madara. He smiled.

"Sakura, how nice to see you again," he said as I slapped him.

"Are you a fucking idiot? I am in no way happy to see you!" I said as Kisame came up behind me and forced me to my knee's. I had to lean on Madara's knee's for support under the weight, "Damn freaks. Let us go!" I shouted, looking straight at Madara.

"Your friends are having quite a bit of fun with Itachi and Zetsu in the other room," he laughed, gesturing to a pile of clothes that were lain at the door. I could hear screaming inside the room, Madara laughed harder, "I am almost jealous, almost..."

"Bastard..."

Just then Zetsu and Itachi? Barreled through the doorway, stumbling backwards. A very large white tiger standing an inch above their heads, growling.

I was the only one that didn't panic, so I ducked under Kisame's sword and grabbed Ten ten's and Ino's clothes and ran into the room.

"Quick, let's go!" I shouted showing them the clothes before running over to Ten ten, and helping her off of the bed. Ino was huddled in the corner. I nudged Ten out of the window then ran to Ino, "Ino let's go, quickly!"

"Sakura!" she shouted and jumped into my arms, there was no time, I squeezed Ino and I out of the window and ran after Ten ten. She was hiding behind some bushes a few buildings away. I threw on Ino's under clothes, and handed her the Kimono, Ten ten got into her Miko robes and signaled for us to head back into the woods.

That night we slept in a fake grave, and we didn't speak a word to each other...


	12. Chapter 12

To answer your questions, because I am sure you have them, No Pein and Konan were not with the Akatsuki last chapter. Tobi or Madara or whatever you like to call him likes to take the role of leader once Pein isn't around. Sorry if the chapters were a little bit too graphic for you, I do not own Naruto.

Everything replayed back in my mind, meeting Zetsu, and Madara. Then being handed from Sasori and Deidara to Hidan and Kakuzu. Then my last incounter with Kisame and being handed to Madara.

Though I must admit seeing Itachi and Zetsu attacked by Ino's white tiger did give me some pleasure.

I woke up, on the dirt, so I had first thought last night's encounter to be a simple coincidence. Until I saw the blue flowery underwear I was wearing, then everything became real. I screamed out in pain, nobody stopped me. I screamed and I screamed until the shuffling of leaves next to my head jumped me.

"Miss? Miss! Lady Michiyo! Is that you?" I heard a voice come from behind me, I turned around and sat up.

I was staring at a small boy, his eyes were wide and blue, his hair blond. He kind of reminded me of Naruto, except he wasn't tan and he didn't have three lines down his cheek.

"Are you lady Michiyo?" the boy asked again.

"Yes, why who asks?"

"My name, is Shimi, Shimimaru," he said.

"Why are you looking for me?" I asked the boy, pointing to myself.

"Lady Ukime and Lady Megami sent me to find you. It's best we get moving," Shimimaru said as he started to walk off.

I picked myself up and looked around. I was laying outside the hole that I created, on the ground. I was freezing. I got up and followed the boy, back along the path. He walked fast, which was good. I wanted to run fast, but I would trample the boy.

We arrived at the village a while later, the sun was in the middle of the sky. The boy lead me through the street, I covered myself up. Gaining some stares, he lead me down an alley and into a building. I looked around the room, Ino was leaning over a woman that was strewn on a table.

"Lady Megami!" Shimimaru cried as he ran into her arms, "I found her! I found Lady Michiyo, hows. Hows Mommy doing?" he said looking at the woman.

Ino looked over at me and smiled, "She's gonna be better now that Lady Michiyo is here," Ino said running over to me and embracing me, "Sakura, Ten ten's in the back. She has your clothes and will explain everything okay?" she said gently pushing me off, she turned and faced Shimimaru, "Shimi honey, go and get more of that root you found last night okay?"

I walked into the room Ino had pointed out to me. Ten was sitting at a desk in the center of the room, papers all around her.

"We don't have anymore room for appointments today, come back tomorrow," Ten ten said not looking up from her frantic writing.

"Sorry I didn't know that I needed an appointment to get some clothes," I said in a mocking tone, walking up to her.

She looked up from her work, "Sakura, so you decided to come back? Good, your clothes are over in the corner over there, and you will be working with Ino on that woman, I'm sure you saw her when you came in?" Ten ten aked, I walked over to the corner and picked up the kimono.

"Ino said that you would explain why the hell we are not in Konoha right now..," I said, slipping the white kimono on over the borrowed unders, fastening the bow myself. I am sure that it was crooked.

"Yes, I came back into the city, and met our employer. He said that he would pay us double to stay in the city."

"And you said yes?"

"No, I said that there was no way that we would stay if the Akatsuki were involved. But he assured me that some of his men had seen the Akatsuki leave in pursuit of that tiger last night, and were never seen again. They counted 7 men, or so. He gave us this place and we are off on the mission now," Ten ten said, I blinked.

"Whatever, I am going to talk to Ino..," I said leaving the room.

"By the way Sakura, talk to us using our Aleases alright?" I nodded and left her to her work.

I walked over to Ino, she was sitting on a bench made into the wall next to the bed with Shimimaru's mother on it. Shimimaru was on her lap, "Lady Michiyo, please heal my mother," Shimimaru asked, starting to cry.

I smiled lightly at him, "It's the least I can do."

I approached the woman, she had long blond hair, it reminded me of Deidara's hair. I picked at her robes, they were filthy. I opened up her robe, her chest was wrapped and bandaged, so was her left thigh. I looked at Ino, "What's up with the bandages?" I said, noting the horrible wrapping.

"I did it, she was bleeding too much so I wrapped it and ran over here," Shimimaru said, looking at Ino, and playing with her hair.

"Alright, In-Megami, can you heal her thigh while I focus on her chest?" I said leaning over the woman.

I placed my hand over her chest, and started to pour chakra into her wounds, I could feel it. They were deep, any deeper and her ribs would have shown. I poured a little chakra, but I poured it fast. I learned that technique to heal faster and to conserve chakra.

It was only six minutes later that I was done, then I moved on to help Ino with her healing. I could tell that she was using way too much chakra, and using it poorly. I used my chakra to fix and channel hers, so that it only took two more minutes to fully heal her. I smiled at Ino and she stopped, almost completely drained of chakra.

"She's done, who's next?" Ino said smiling at Shimimaru who ran and jumped on his mother crying.


	13. Chapter 13

I worked all day, healing at least 13 people. Ino helped with maybe three, going to her chakra limits. Ten ten healed four people. So we healed 17 people today. Ten ten said that me would all sleep in her office for the night, Shimimaru and his mother would stay out in the lobby, tending to the all night patients.

I slept very soundly, reassured that sleep would restore me to my regular chakra levels. I would give Ino lessons on how to conserve her chakra, Ten ten is pretty good at it.

"Are you ready Ino?" I asked as we stood in our unders behind the building that we heal in. Ten ten and Shimimaru said that they would take care of the patients today, so long as we take the night shift. Ino and I agreed.

"Sakura, I was born ready," Ino said striking a ninja pose.

"Then run up the building, and meet me on the roof," I said.

I walked up the side of the wall, very slowly, to show off really. Ino gave me a dirty look.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Ino said hands on her hips.

"Your just jealous, come on it's not _that_ hard," I said.

Although I have the best chakra control of our group, Ino by far has the best balance. She is very nimble, even being the biggest out of all of the konoichi. My movements are strngth driven, so I am naturally stiff. So when she attempted to run up the wall, she got about halfway up the wall and lost her grip. Using too much chakra.

Her face was very calm as she closed her eyes and leaned back, flipping her body just in time to do a professional dismount. I smiled, "Ino that was good, a little less chakra okay?"

It continued like that for about six hours...

"Sakura, I know this is for training but I am starving," Ino said, gabbing a hold of her stomach.

I had been watching her, and studying her progress. She had improved quite a bit. She no longer used as much chakra as she did before. But she still couldn't control it for long and stably. Not much progress, still...

"Fine if you say so, tomorrow we have to heal, just try to use the principles I taught you here when you heal then alright?" I said jumping off of the roof. My hair slapped my neck with a greasy thump. I rubbed my neck nervously, "God, I need a freaking shower."

Ino giggled, "Ten ten and I were given showers once the employer found us, just ask around town to use someone's shower. I'm sure we're well known by now," she reassured me before she headed around the building.

I put my hands behind my head, I decided against strutting myself around the town and being for a stupid shower. I walked towards the forest, leaving my shoes by the tree line across from the back of the medical building. I was headed out to search for a hot spring or anything that I could bath in.

I didn't bother to walk, or even travel by the forest floor. I used all of the chakra that I had stored, not healing anyone, or training today, to boost my speed and swing among the trees. I looked around, the forests in the Rain were nothing like those in the leaf. They didn't have any specific pattern to the ground, no paths, the roots entangled. Trees having various heights, making it difficult to focus on jumping from tree to tree, in a straight flight. No I had to focus my weight and mass to land just right on each limb before I took off to the next.

Now and then I would stop, and I would listen, most often then not I would simple just hear the rustling of a few leaves. I was running along for about eight minutes until I stopped and heard water. I could almost specify that it was a stream, or a small pond. I headed in the direction I heard the water, which was to my left, or north west, heading towards the Sand, in theory. How funny, the Sand was known to not have that many water sources.

I came to the water, and I stopped. There were no trees grown around it for about fifty feet, even for such a small pond in retrospect. I looked around, there were tons of frogs, and slugs and such critters. I could see small fish in the pond as well, they were swimming about. I kinda wanted to swim with them. So I decided that I would.

I took off my kimono and left my underwear and undershirt on. I dived into the pond, coming up for air and smiling. Something I hadn't done in a while. I dove under the water and swam around admiring the sea life that was lying there. So peaceful, I wish I could be a fish in a pond like this.

I came up for air because there was something caught in my hair, I burst out of the water behind some berry bushes. They looked like cranberries but I didn't dare eat them. I held one of the branches of the bush for balance as I used the other to tug the stick out of my hair. I tossed it towards the bank.

"What the hell was that un?"


End file.
